reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Amerikanische Armee
}} Hintergrundinformationen Die Amerikanische Armee beziehungsweise US Army ist eine Charaktergrupee aus Red Dead Redemption die höchste Streitkraft der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, die in Amerika beziehungsweise New Austin und West Elizabeth operiert. Die Army gilt aufgrund ihrer Ausrüstung und Mobilität als das kampfstärkste Heer weltweit. Red Dead Redemption Man trifft die US-Armee in wenigen Missionen an, in denen sie entweder als Verbündete oder Gegner in Erscheinung treten.Die US-Armee ist die am besten ausgerüstetste Organisation in Read Dead Redemption, da man die Vielfalt an Waffen, welche die Soldaten tragen begutachten kann (Bolt-Action Gewehr, High-Power Pistole) . Auch die Maxim Gun, die von der Army in der Einzelspieler Mission Und die Wahrheit wird euch freimachen eingesetzt wird, soll die überlegene Kriegstechnology demonstrieren und die U.S. Army immer einen Schritt voraus ist, im Spiel sowie in der Realität.“Soon there will be no war we can't win” (“ Bald wird es keinen Krieg geben den wir nicht gewinnen können. ”) - Archer Fordham Während der Mission Und die Wahrheit wird euch freimachen, kämpfen die US-Soldaten an John Marstons Seite bei der Jagd nach Dutch Van Der Linde im Camp Cochinay, in der Nähe von Tall Trees. Marston reitet vor der Kolonne , die der verantwortliche Hauptmann führt. Das Bureau of Investigation zwingt die Soldaten zu kooperieren. Nach dem Ansturm auf Chochinay, wird die US-Armee erst in der Mission Der letzte Feind, der entmachtet wird, wieder gesehen. thumb|280px|US-Kavallerie mit John Marston auf dem Weg nach Cochinay In der Mission'' '' Der letzte Feind, der entmachtet wird '', muss John Marston gegen die Armee kämpfen. Marston gibt seiner verbleibenden Familie Deckung und erledigt die erste Welle von Angreifern. Uncle verblutet und eine zweite Welle von Soldaten rollt an. John bringt seine Frau und Jack in die Scheune in Sicherheit. Diese verschwinden durch den Hintereingang der Scheune, während Marston die Fronttüren öffnet und ein allerletztes Mal sein Dead Eye verwendet, um möglichst viele seiner Feinde mit in den Tod zu nehmen. thumb|266px|John Marsten während des Shoot-Outs mit der Armee Trivia *Es ist eine freischaltbare US Army Uniform in Red Dead Redemption zu finden, die von den Soldaten im Spiel getragen wird. *Red Dead Redemption findet in dem gleichen Zeitraum wie die Strafexpeditionen in Mexiko statt, in der die U.S. Army versucht hat Pancho Villa http://http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pancho_Villa gefangen zu nehmen oder zu töten. *Der Hauptunterschied zwischen den Uniformen der Amerikanischen Armee und der mexikanischen Armee ist : Die US-Uniformen sind khaki und viel gepflegter. Während die Uniformen der Mexikaniner grau , abgenutzt und schlecht erhalten sind. *Die Army scheint mit dem Bureau of Investigation zu kooerperieren. *Die US-Soldaten in Red Dead Redemption gehören der Kavallerie an. Die Amerikanische Armee im Ausstatter Folgende Charaktere sind im Ausstatter des Multiplayer unter der Kategorie „Amerikanische Armee“ spielbar: * Slick Nick Funtz * Tall Trees Ty * Gaptooth McGee * Big Bob Moorcock * Frederick Littlefield * Stephen Paul * Jan Booth * Eric Morganson Siehe auch * Mexikanische Armee Weblinks * Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten in der Wikipedia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktergruppen Kategorie:Multiplayer Charaktere Kategorie:Organisationen und Vereine